Cousins
by WriterofGotham
Summary: Shawn runs into a familiar face.


"Why does Eliot have to spend the week with us." Shawn asked, whining to his Dad.

"Because he is your cousin and you need more friends than, Gus." Henry replied.

"He's weird, scary, and talks like a redneck. I have Gus for a friend, who else do I need?" Shawn reasoned for a twelve year old, it wasn't the most compelling argument.

"Eliot's not scary, he just wanted to spend some time with us in Santa Barbara. You will be nice to you cousin, Shawn."

Gus walked in the Spencer home. "Did you just say, Eliot? Shawn's scary cousin."

Right then Eliot and Shawn's mother walked in. Eliot was dressed in Wrangler jeans and plaid shirt. "Hi, Uncle Henry, hi Shawn. Your house is amazing, you live beside the beach. We are going to have so much fun fishing."

"Really, Dad." Shawn rolled his eyes. Shawn hated that Eliot and Henry got along and fishing, really. Redneck cousins are the worst.

 **16 Years Later**

The con was going well for once, they were only on plan E so far. Eliot was Sophie's body guard as she went to West Coast Pharmaceutical to make a deal with the new president of the company. He had a weakness for women and money, both of which Sophie would be playing on.

As they walked to the office a black man sauntered over to Sophie, "Hello, I'm Burton Guster, but you can call me Gus." He smiled creepily at her.

Eliot knew their was a slight chance that that Gus would recognize him, so he opted to just growl and stare at him until he backed away from Sophie. Gus had known him when he was younger, smaller, more innocent, and with a haircut that would make a Marine proud.

Eliot continued to walk Sophie to the office he stayed outside, crossing his arms daring anyone to try to enter. From the laughing he could hear inside Sophie was doing her job well.

He saw someone he hadn't seen in years, Shawn Spencer. His cousin was going to Gus and talking excitedly to him. Eliot recognized him he really hadn't changed. He didn't make eye contact with him hoping that wouldn't go near him.

They started to walk towards him. Shawn had that look in his eye, it meant he was going to spout nonsense pretty soon.

"How dare you and that sexy little vixen try to steal my best friend's job. Be ashamed you, long haired, little fun sucker. I bet you kick little children for fun and steal their candy." Shawn said in a melodramatic way.

 _"Eliot is this guy going to be a problem? " Hardinson asked on comms._

"No, I need you both to leave. Miss Delarose doesn't like interruptions when she's doing business." Eliot said gruffly.

"Okay, we'll leave but, feel guilty when Gus here is living on the streets begging for hard candy and spare change." Shawn said as he stared at Eliot. "Do I know you?"

"My name is Jack Picard. You are?" Eliot asked, knowing the answer.

"I know you, you're not a Jack. Eliot?" Shawn asked. Eyeing him harder. "It is you, Eliot Spencer. I though you would be dead by now. I haven't seen you in years." Shawn smacked him on the shoulder. "I knew I knew you. You've really grown, you feel like a brick."

" _Did Eliot just get made? Do we need to abort the plan? " Nate asked concerned about both Sophie and Eliot._

Eliot touched his earbud as he responded, "No, I'll take care of it." He grabbed both Shawn and Gus, pulling them inside the men's restroom. He pulled put his comm.

"Shawn, Gus I really do not have the time to get into this with you. I can explain, later. Right now if you want Gus to keep his job, do not say my name or talk to me." Before either could say anything Eliot put his earbud back in just in time to hear that Sophie was done. He walked to her as soon as they were in Lucile everyone wanted to know who the man that recognized Eliot was.

"That was my cousin, Shawn Spencer he has been running a long con on the SBPD, they think he's a psychic." Eliot explained.

"I knew I didn't like him." Parker muttered. "Can we con him instead, let the police know their working with a phony? "

"He does good work. I looked him up before we came, I didn't know that he visited Gus's work. He and Gus have been friends for longer than he's been scared of me." Eliot explained.

"I promised to tell them what was going on. Hardinson can you ping Shawn's phone?" Eliot asked. "I'm going to surprise them."

Hardinson found they where at a Panda Express. Eliot headed out to meet them.

He arrived just as Shawn and Gus had gotten up to leave. "Shawn, Gus. You want the short story or the long one?"

"Let's go to the Psych office and you may tell us what the heck you have been doing."

They drove to the office and Eliot gave a vague story of what he'd done before joining Leverage Incorporated. "It started out as a one time, walk away job. Then we realized we had talents that the others lacked. So we help people who can't help themselves, taking down large corporations."

"I thought you were jail bait. How did you get so awesome?" Shawn asked. "Robin hoods, are you a millionaire by now? Can I borrow twenty dollars?"

"What I'm saying is don't mess with the con or Gus will be homeless."

"We will be so good." Gus promised. He didn't want to live with his parents or at the Psych office.

In the end they interfered, but Eliot warned Nate beforehand that they would. The con was successful and after Shawn saw Eliot fight he didn't try to test him anymore. He decided Eliot was cooler than Ewan, Juliette's brother. When he mentioned it to Eliot he said that he had fought him and won in Damascus, 2002.

Shawn liked that more than he wanted to admit. He didn't like Ewan and if he came back he could get Eliot to come and beat him up. Redneck cousins are the best.

 **AN**

 **I don't think Eliot is a redneck, however I believe that Shawn would call him a redneck.**

 **Review!**


End file.
